


Christmas with Jonsa

by BellaStark



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/pseuds/BellaStark
Summary: It´s Christmas for our lovely couple.





	Christmas with Jonsa

**Author's Note:**

> That´s a gift for @cosmogirl3 over on tumblr , it´s part of the #jonsaexchange from christmas. Enjoy reading.

It was Christmas Eve and normally that would make Sansa very happy, because Christmas was her favorite holiday but not this year.  
It should be her and Jon´s first Christmas as a couple. But unfortunately Jon had to leave a week ago for some family business. He was due to come back this morning but then that stupid blizzard hit Wintertown and the airport got shut down. And that means Jon is stuck in King´s Landing while she is at her perents Home. 

She had planned the perfect Christmas, she decorated Jon´s whole flat and even got Robb and Theon to bring a big Christmas tree into it. They wanted to spend a bit of the evening with her perents befor going to Jon´s and when they would come into the aparment everything should shine and sparkle. That was one of the things she loved the most about Christmas, all the lights and that everything was sparkling.   
But now Jon wouldn´t make it and Sansa felt so alone, even tho she was with her family and very close friends. But they all were couples and that was what made her almost cry when she was watching them.  
Bran and Rickon were playing with their Xbox; Robb and Theon were talking to her Dad while Gendry and Arya were playing with Robb´s and Margeary´s son Benjen. And her Mom, Marg and Jayne were in the kitchen getting Dinner ready. So everyone was busy and happy but Sansa.   
She was sitting in one of the comfortable chairs by the window and wishing for Jon to be there. And for the first time in years Sansa wished Santa Clause would be real, cause then she would wish for Jon to be there.   
It was getting later and Cately and the girls did get dinner ready, Everyone was sitting down and Sansa got reminded again that someone was missig, because the chair beside her was empty. It was always jon´s chair even before the two started dating last summer, as he basically grew up in their house. Dinner with her family always is fun, and even if she misses Jon her family made her laugh and cheered her up for a bit. After Dinner was done they all gatherd in the living room, just talking laughing and enjoying their time together.   
It got pretty late and they all decided to go to bed. Up in her room Sansa tried to sleep but she just coouldn´t. So after a while, sho got up again going down in the kitchen to make her an cup of hot cocoa. She was just finished making it when she heard a noise at the front door.   
She went there to look what the noise was, when she came there someone just came through the door. Sansa was scared for a moment, all she could see was a man clad in black clothes. Just as she wanted to scream for her father and brothers the person turned around and shocked her for another reason. 

Standing before her was Jon. He saw her too and smiled at her, slowly coming over to her. She was like frozen in place, still not believing what she saw. When Jon finally did stand before her he took her face in his hand, wiping her tears away with his thumps. She didn´t even know she started crying till now.   
He was leaning his forehead against hers before finally kissing her. That´s when Sansa knew that he was real and not just a dream, and she was kissing him back with all she had. Pooring all her love in that kiss. When they parted Jon still held her face looking deep in her eyes telling her Merry Christmas. And now it would truely be one. She didn´t know how he managed to get here but she didn´t care, all that matters was that he was with her now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. Sorry for typos.


End file.
